


Прикладные ритуалы и их последствия

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Вот как раз о последствиях Лео как-то заранее не задумался.





	Прикладные ритуалы и их последствия

Лео еще раз сверился со схемой на информационном проспекте, поставил крестик на зале № 4 («Погребальные традиции древних народов Северной Америки»), вычеркнул зал № 5 («Эпоха Великой Депрессии») как недостаточно интересный и решительно свернул в зал № 7 («Университеты и реформы в образовании»). Раньше он и не думал, что Международный выставочный центр в Токио настолько огромный: даже для того, чтобы обойти всего одну временную экспозицию, им потребуется минимум несколько часов.

— Мибучи, напомни еще раз: зачем мы здесь? — проворчал Небуя, впрочем, без особого недовольства, и засыпал в рот сразу целый пакет жевательного мармелада.

Лео устало вздохнул, ощущая себя великомучеником, вынужденным терпеть невыносимые моральные страдания, и сделал на схеме еще одну пометку карандашом:

— В глобальном смысле тебе на этот вопрос ответит только религия, да и то не каждая. А если ты конкретно про эту выставку — то сюда мы пришли за знаниями. Приобщаться к культуре необходимо, хотя бы изредка! К тому же, нам, Некоронованным, стоит почаще куда-нибудь выбираться вместе.

На самом деле, он надеялся прийти сюда всей командой, но у Акаши была запланирована встреча с остальными из Поколения Чудес, поэтому пришлось ограничиться компанией Хаямы и Небуи.

В зале № 7, на первый взгляд, были выставлены в основном книги и загадочные с виду механизмы и устройства, явно устаревшие на пару веков минимум. Лео остановился на входе и огляделся, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по губам. Где же оно может быть… в описании выставки не было сказано точно…

К счастью, Небуя сначала прожевал, прежде чем говорить:

— Почему не в кино тогда? Или еще куда-нибудь, где не так скучно? И, надеюсь, хоть Ханамию ты не собирался звать?

Лео выразительно вскинул брови:

— Что вы имеете против Макото-чана?

Хаяма, который до этого плелся, уткнувшись носом в телефон, вскинул голову и с ухмылкой подмигнул:

— Ну, его команда против тебя явно что-то имеет! –и громко захихикал.

Ответить на это нелепое обвинение можно было только одно:

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Он протянул руку, чтобы дернуть Хаяму за ухо, но тот увернулся, чуть не налетев при этом на витрину с большим бронзовым микроскопом.

Кажется, идея прийти сюда вместе с этими идиотами и правда была не такой уж разумной — тем более что того же Небую удалось заманить только обещанием посетить потом гриль-бар, а Хаяма вообще с кем-то переписывался и по сторонам не смотрел. Но Лео очень не хотел пропускать эту выставку, посвященную американской культуре. Она прибыла прямиком из Сан-Франциско, успев по пути объехать пол-Европы, и уже на следующей неделе возвращалась обратно. А тетушка вчера намекнула по телефону, что здесь было кое-что весьма интересное.

— Тогда уж могли бы и Киеши позвать, за компанию, — пожал плечами Небуя и широко зевнул, даже не пытаясь прикрыться ладонью. — Раз уж он все равно на Зимний кубок приехал.

Лео брезгливо, но привычно поморщился от такого вопиющего отсутствия манер.

— Думаю, мы еще вполне можем это сделать, — неожиданно заявил Хаяма и подергал его за рукав, ткнув пальцем куда-то вперед.— Сестренка, смотри, смотри! Это же Сейрин!

За стоявшей в центре зала витриной с неполным скелетом чего-то зубастого и динозавроподобного и правда видны были две спины в знакомых черно-красно-белых куртках. Лео удивленно моргнул и склонил голову набок. Ну надо же, какое совпадение.

Небуя, кажется, даже немного проснулся и нахмурился:

— Не думал, что им тоже будет интересна вся эта ерунда. Киеши обычно серьезней.

Лео, не удержавшись, фыркнул и пихнул его локтем под ребра:

— Киеши? Серьезней? Твоя одержимость явно застилает тебе глаза.

Еще с первой встречи у Небуи явно осталось стойкое желание возвести «Железное сердце» на пьедестал, чтобы посильнее его оттуда уронить, и наблюдать за этим было даже как-то неловко. Особенно теперь, когда Киеши переехал жить в Америку и возвращался в Японию редко и ненадолго — даже сейчас приехал только на финальные матчи Зимнего кубка и сам не играл, только поддерживал свою команду со скамейки запасных.

— Эй, я не такой! — возмутился Небуя, потирая бок, но настраиваться на ссору ему явно было лениво. Вместе этого он хмыкнул и с не самой характерной для себя проницательностью отметил: — И потом, кто бы говорил.

Лео закатил глаза и снова вздохнул, решив не удостаивать это заявление ответом. Сделал вид, что изучает проспект, но самом деле внимательно наблюдал поверх него, как Киеши закинул руку на плечи Хьюги и притянул его к себе поближе, воскликнув:

— Хьюга, но это же так увлекательно!

Тот что-то неразборчиво проворчал и попытался вывернуться, но потом раздраженно вздохнул и сдался, позволил подтащить себя к следующей витрине. Лео задумался, с какой приветственной фразой к ним лучше приблизиться, чтобы подчеркнуть приятную неожиданность встречи, но Хаяма лишил его выбора: вот только что стоял совсем рядом — а уже в следующее мгновение подскочил к двоим из Сейрин и воскликнул, замахав руками:

— А где ваш разыгрывающий, который с каламбурами?! Он же здесь, да-да-да?

Хьюга вздрогнул иаж поперхнулся слюной и закашлялся, Киеши же, ничуть не удивившись, негромко засмеялся и указал большим пальцем направо:

— Проверь в соседнем зале. Его заинтересовали художественные альбомы со стихотворными посланиями. Кажется, он даже хотел что-то переписать себе на память.

Хаяма оживленно закивал и умчался в обозначенном направлении — Лео даже моргнуть не успел.

После этого оставаться в стороне смысла не имело.

— Ну надо же, какое совпадение, — приблизившись, протянул Лео с обворожительной улыбкой, неоднократно проверенной на кохаях.

Светло-зеленые глаза, похожие цветом на бутылочное стекло, тут же уставились на него. Хьюга прищурился и вскинул подбородок, всем видом демонстрируя, что готов к драке:

— А вы откуда тут вообще взялись?!

— Это свободная страна, Джунпей-чан, и все ее жители имеют право посещать общественные места, — пожурил Лео, одарив собеседника взглядом из-под ресниц. Внутри что-то предвкушающе дрогнуло, чего он сам не ожидал.

Он буквально спиной ощущал, как оставшийся чуть позади Небуя выразительно поигрывал мускулами. Но Киеши молча улыбался с чистым, ничего не понимающим взглядом и то ли правда не замечал, то ли талантливо притворялся.

Хьюга стиснул зубы и явно собрался вспылить, но не успел: их вдруг буквально захлестнуло галдящей волной разновозрастных младшеклассников. Гид — высокая строгого вида дама средних лет — не без труда призвала их к порядку и объявила:

— А здесь у нас представлен совершенно изумительный экспонат, попавший сюда из экспозиции Мискатоникского музея, — Манускрипт Маршей!

Лео осторожно подвинул в сторону двух шушукавших девочек и шагнул ближе к цилиндрической стеклянной витрине. Внутри нее на исщербленном временем каменном алтаре действительно возлежал манускрипт из выделанной кожи — бледно-желтоватый с охряными пигментными разводами, покрытый ржаво-коричневыми символами. Неровный левый край напоминал акульи зубы — страницу явно вырвали из книги.

И Лео совершенно точно знал, какой именно. И из какого раздела.

Кончики пальцев словно закололо тонкими невидимыми иголками — не больно, но тревожно. Хотелось дотронуться до гладкой, скользкой на вид поверхности манускрипта, ощупать вдавленные пером символы — и в то же время где-то глубоко внутри свернулась узлом брезгливая гадливость, такая знакомая и обнадеживающая.

Противоречивость ощущений заставила сглотнуть некстати пересохшим горлом, встряхнуться и вслушаться в слова гида.

— Нынешний глава семьи любезно предоставил часть своей унаследованной коллекции для этой выставки. Как вы можете видеть, символы на этом манускрипте не похожи ни на один известный алфавит. Эксперты-лингвисты выдвинули популярную в нынешнее время теорию, что на самом деле это не алфавит, а скорее шифр или, возможно, даже географические координаты, изложенные непривычной нам знаковой системой. Этот манускрипт был найден в девятнадцатом веке в пирамиде ацтеков, но сам он, как показывает химический анализ, более позднего периода.

Дети, не увидев ярких картинок, быстро потеряли интерес к тому, что с их точки зрения было не более чем пыльным ошметком истории. Гид, явно почувствовав это, поправила очки и добавила:

— Но что особенно интересно — с этим манускриптом связан уникальный оптический феномен.Текст невозможно сфотографировать или скопировать! Даже с помощью самой современной техники — изображение каждый раз необъяснимо смазывается!

Дети разом изумленно притихли, а потом, как и следовало ожидать, бросились доставать телефоны, чтобы сфотографировать манускрипт лично и проверить. Лео вместо этого просто внимательней вгляделся в последовательность символов, полагаясь на унаследованную по женской линии фотографическую память. И отстраненно подумал, что можно было впечатлить детишек другой деталью, менее необычной, но более шокирующей для впечатлительного юного разума — текст был написан чернилами из крови на человеческой коже. Варварская традиция, разумеется, но весьма распространенная в древние времена.

Он отвлекся от витрины, краем уха услышав, как Хьюга что-то скептически проворчал. Киеши коротко хохотнул в ответ, а потом вдруг громко предложил:

— Давай тоже сфотографируемся, на память!

— Еще чего! — тут же возмутился Хьюга и попытался отстраниться.

Их едва не раскидало по сторонам, когда волна детей хлынула по направлению к следующей витрине, и Лео, воспользовавшись заминкой, скользнул вперед и выхватил телефон из рук у Хьюги.

— Эй, с ума сошел, верни немедленно! — тут же вскинулся тот, пыхтя от возмущения.

Лео благоразумно отступил на пару шагов и подмигнул:

— Я вам помогу, давайте-ка, улыбнитесь!

И поспешил сделать фотографию, пока раскрасневшийся Хьюга не вырвался из-под мышки Киеши, после чего быстро отправил себе пустое сообщение, чтобы сохранить номер. Отдал телефон обратно и благоразумно поспешил в соседний зал, бросив на прощание еще один взгляд на витрину с манускриптом.

В конце концов, задерживаться ради праздной беседы было особо некогда: еще многое нужно успеть приготовить к вечеру. Не говоря уже о том, что требовалось отыскать Хаяму.

И только уже сидя в автобусе на обратном пути из гриль-бара в общежитие, Лео отправил на новый номер в адресной книге сообщение: «Я знаю твой секрет. Если не хочешь, чтобы о нем узнал кто-либо еще, приходи на встречу сегодня после полуночи». И следующим сообщением выслал адрес.

 

Ночь выдалась символично безлунная, хотя на полную темноту в мегаполисе рассчитывать не приходилось — тяжелые густые облака казались темно-сиреневыми, а горизонт и крыши окружающих домов были подкрашены рыжими огнями уличных фонарей. Со всех сторон доносился мерный гул дорожного движения, чуть поутихший к ночи, где-то вдалеке тревожно подвывала пожарная сирена.

Лео закончил с подготовкой, оттер руки платком от мела и осторожно расстелил под ногами широкие бумажные листы — не хотелось, чтобы вся работа пошла насмарку из-за непогоды. Повезло, что из-за похолодания дождь превратился в редкие мелкие снежинки, оседавшие на крышу медленными белыми мухами.

Лео выпрямился, удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе и подул на озябшие ладони. Здесь наверху было довольно ветрено, и у него быстро замерзли нос и кончики пальцев — он уже жалел, что не взял перчатки и шапку. Да и куртка не помешала бы более теплая. Но по традиции для ритуала была необходима просторная одежда с капюшоном, поэтому Лео позаимствовал черную толстовку Небуи. Правда, сначала пришлось пропустить ее через стиральную машину. Дважды.

В ветвях высокого дерева во дворе школы громко закаркала ворона, словно специально, и Лео сверился с наручными часами. Почти время. Он еще раз огляделся, проверяя, все ли на месте. Пробраться ночью тайком на крышу Сейрин оказалось на удивление несложно: в отличие от Ракузан, здесь не было дорогой сигнализации и частной охраны. Пришлось только немного повозиться с отмычками, чтобы вскрыть дверь с лестницы. Изначально Лео планировал провести ритуал в другом месте, но Сейрин, учитывая контекст, привносил в ситуацию определенный символизм, вдобавок жилых домов поблизости было не так уж много, а значит, ниже риск, что кто-то из местных жителей что-либо случайно заметит.

Лео поправил капюшон и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь унять нервное предвкушение. Главное — не торопиться и строго следовать инструкции. Все почти готово, остался самый главный элемент.

И он, на удивление, не заставил себя долго ждать.

Ровно в полночь дверь, ведущая с лестницы на крышу, протяжно скрипнула, почти взвизгнула, и из-за нее шагнул по уши укутанный в шарф Хьюга, еще более хмурый, чем обычно.

Сначала Лео думал позвать первогодку-центрового, который в его присутствии бледнел, краснел и смотрел глазами боязливо влюбленной лани. Но этот вариант даже лучше. Определенно, встреча на выставке была не просто совпадением. Или, если совпадением, то не иначе как судьбоносным.

Хьюга настороженно огляделся, явно ожидая подвоха, а потом решительно зашагал к краю крыши, где возле перил ограждения стоял Лео, и на мгновение показалось, будто за ним несется темное облако — настолько мрачным было его лицо.

— И что все это значит?! — громко рявкнул Хьюга, приблизившись, и выразительно помахал в воздухе телефоном с таким видом, будто собирался врезать им Лео по носу. На экране горело знакомое сообщение.— Ну и что за секрет ты там знаешь?

Лео ожидал, что Хьюга остановится в нескольких метрах от него, благоразумно не рискнув подойти совсем близко, но тот неожиданно, явно пылая праведным возмущением, с угрозой надвинулся на Лео, вторгшись в его личное пространство и вызывающе глядя снизу вверх ему прямо в глаза.

Расширенные в темноте зрачки буквально затягивали, и Лео на мгновение заколебался, но тут же стряхнул нехарактерную для себя неуверенность и медленно улыбнулся. Они стояли так близко, что, открыв рот, он случайно глотнул чужое дыхание, пахшее мятой и цитрусами.

— Джунпей-чан, ты повелся на классический ход. Совсем необязательно на самом деле знать какой-то секрет, главное, чтобы жертва поверила, что ты его знаешь.

На лице Хьюги постепенно проступило понимание, но было уже поздно. Лео запустил руку в карман, выхватил позаимствованные у дяди-полицейского наручники и быстро пристегнул правую руку Хьюги к перилам, после чего проворно отскочил прочь. Все заняло не больше нескольких секунд.

— Ты чего творишь, совсем рехнулся?! — рявкнул Хьюга, рванувшись к нему, и зашипел, когда металл впился в его запястье. Цепочка коротко звякнула.

Лео мысленно порадовался, что возле школы жилых домов не было, потому что иначе такие вопли быстро призвали бы нежеланных свидетелей, и вскинул ладони вверх умиротворяющим жестом:

— Прости, мне нужна была жертва. Оно не сделает тебе ничего страшного, только немного энергии отъест! Но мне необходимо проверить теорию.

— Чего? — Хьюга непонимающе нахмурился и застыл, сверля его взглядом.

Лео снова бросил быстрый взгляд на часы — время уходило — пожал плечами и наклонился, чтобы сдернуть с крыши заботливо разложенные листы бумаги, обнажая нарисованную под ними пентаграмму. Хьюга стоял как раз на одном ее луче, возле алхимических лунных символов. Лео отстраненно подумал, что надо бы не забыть потом смыть мел специально приготовленной бутылкой воды, чтобы ни у кого из местных не возникло поутру неуместных вопросов, закрыл глаза, облизнув пересохшие от нервного возбуждения губы и принялся читать заклинание.

Слова падали с губ, как вязкие капли, щекотные и тяжелые. В горле некстати запершило, и один из ключевых звуков едва не смазался, но Лео справился с собой, продолжил монотонное размеренное чтение, инстинктивно погрузившись в транс и не слыша ничего извне — только громкий стук собственного сердца.

Раньше он самостоятельно призывал только мелких невидимых духов.

И всего один раз присутствовал на семейном ритуале вызова Бьякхи на сотом дне рождения прабабки — та заявила, что хочет успеть последний раз полетать на зубасто-крылатой твари. Лео тогда был совсем маленький и заранее приготовился как следует испугаться, ожидая, что демон будет крупным и невыразимо ужасным. Но тот оказался на удивление похож на тэнгу из сказок.

Никто из родственников тогда так и не мог дать ему точный ответ, но Лео подозревал, что все существа из Кодзик и народного фольклора были просто японскими именами для тварей из Иных миров.

Поняв, что его мысли опасно заскользили в сторону, Лео сосредоточился, повысил голос, доводя заклинание до конца, и открыл глаза.

В холодном воздухе ощущалась почти горная свежесть и едва ощутимый острый привкус озона.

А в пространстве прямо перед ним, над самым центром пентаграммы, бесшумно возник флюоресцентно-зеленый вертикальным разлом, длинный и извилистый, как трещина в фарфоровой чашке.

Лео затаил дыхание, предвкушая, и до рези в глазах всмотрелся в тревожную зелень, ожидая, что вот-вот, сейчас, дверь в сокровенное знание откроется и даст ему ответ…

Но больше ничего не происходило. Трещина пульсировала, безошибочно втягивая в себя энергию, но никаких обещанных дверей или хотя бы зеркал не возникло. Лео нахмурился и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Странно. Что-то не так. Оно должно было вести себя по-другому.

В напряженной зудящей тишине вдруг раздалось громкое фырканье.

Лео изумленно вскинул взгляд на напряженную фигуру у перил.

Хьюга почему-то не был похож на бледную обезумевшую от ужаса жертву потусторонних сил, как любой обычный человек на его месте. Он вообще не выглядел испуганным — скорее, безмерно раздраженным и готовым к драке. Прямо встретил взгляд Лео, насупился и рявкнул:

— Дебил. Кого ты хоть призвать пытался?!

Лео вздрогнул и от неожиданности ответил честно:

— Хастура. Я хотел узнать...

Но Хьюга ему даже договорить не дал, скрипнул зубами и хлопнул себя свободной ладонью по лбу:

— Используя Манускрипт Маршей? О чем ты думал вообще?!

Лео застыл в растерянности, хотя это чувство было ему плохо знакомо, не зная, как реагировать. Но происходило совсем не то, что должно было, не говоря уж о странном поведении Хьюги.

— Это издание устарело! — объявил тем временем тот с таким видом, словно объяснял первогодке очевидные вещи.

Лео озадаченно нахмурился:

— В смысле?

Хьюга поправил очки и поджал губы, сделав резкий жест рукой, словно что-то обрубая.

— Ему полтора века! Астральные законы тоже меняются.

— Но… у меня есть почти полный экземпляр Некрономикона, — признался Лео и зачем-то добавил пояснение: — Достался по наследству от двоюродного прадеда, он преподавал в Мискатоникском университете. От этого заклинания не хватало последней страницы, как раз той, которую привезли на выставку…

Происходящее отказывалось укладываться в голове. Даже не столько тот факт, что заклинание, похоже, оказалось ошибочным, сколько необъяснимая, непредвиденная осведомленность Хьюги — Лео и помыслить не мог, что кто-то еще из баскетбольных игроков окажется знаком с Иными мирами, ведь не было ни единого признака, ничто не предвещало! Тем более — такой скучный и во всех отношениях правильный человек, как Хьюга Джунпей!

Который поправил шарф, со слегка брезгливой настороженностью разглядывая трещину, словно не ожидая от нее ничего хорошего, и покачал головой:

— Я же говорю — астральные законы меняются. Заклинание надо было закрепить еще одной формульной репликой и поменять в узоре минимум три символа, — он поморщился и проворчал: — Хуже недоучек в баскетболе только культисты-дилетанты…

— Эй! — обиженно воскликнул Лео, не удержавшись.

И именно в это мгновение трещина вдруг издала смачный хлюпающий звук и плюнула зеленой слизью.

Лео инстинктивно отпрянул, оказавшись возле перил, ближе к Хьюге. Сердце в груди заколотилось быстро и испуганно — особенно когда несколько капель слизи шлепнулись на узор пентаграммы и задымились.

Хьюга тоже вздрогнул и поморщился:

— Это точно не Хастур. Я бы сказал, что, скорее, Абхот. Или, как минимум, какое-то его дитя, что ненамного лучше.

Лео сглотнул, припомнив кое-что из семейных повествований, и облизал губы.

— Я могу обратить заклинание вспять и отправить этого… гостя, кем бы он на самом деле ни был, обратно.

Он расправил плечи, пытаясь продемонстрировать уверенность в собственных силах, которой на самом деле не чувствовал. Во всяком случае, не на сто процентов. И даже не на семьдесят пять.

Хьюга качнул головой:

— Ага, только пока эта тварь не пожрет, уходить никуда она не согласится.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, трещина снова плюнула, причем на редкость метко, прямо на живот Лео. Тот изумленно уставился на пузырящееся пятно и вздрогнул, когда Хьюга взвыл ему прямо в ухо:

— Чего ждешь, дубина, снимай скорее! 

Спохватившись, Лео торопливо сорвал с себя толстовку, путаясь в рукавах, и отбросил в сторону, где она шлепнулась похожей на птичий труп дымящейся тряпкой. Ну вот, теперь придется объяснить Небуе, что его одежда пала жертвой — в буквальном смысле — неудачного ритуала.

Но, к счастью, он успел и обошлось без ожогов, хотя тело тут же пронизало холодом. Кажется, стоило надеть под толстовку что-то еще помимо футболки, учитывая время года.

Мелькнула отстраненная мысль, что, наверное, заодно надо бы снять с Хьюги наручники… но, освободившись, тот наверняка его просто бросит, и разбираться с последствиями своей ошибки Лео придется в одиночестве. Справедливо, но все равно обидно.

Плечи свело судорогой от холода, и он стукнул зубами, едва не прикусив себе язык. Прямо на нос шлепнулась крупная снежинка, Лео инстинктивно мотнул головой, но все равно не смог отвести взгляд от пузырящейся и булькающей трещины, сквозь которую явно что-то лезло.

Хьюга рядом завозился, кажется, полез за чем-то в карман. В зеленом сиянии блеснула металлическая вспышка, Лео удивленно скосил взгляд, непонимающе уставившись на лезвие перочинного ножа. А в следующее мгновение Хьюга схватил его левую ладонь и быстрым росчерком надрезал кожу чуть ниже большого пальца. Лео коротко вскрикнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и отшатнулся:

— Джунпей-чан, это что, месть?!

— Прекрати уже так меня звать, — процедил Хьюга сквозь зубы, не выпуская его руку — ладонь у него была неожиданно горячая, — мазнул пальцами по выступившей крови.

А потом присел на корточки и принялся перерисовывать символы в пентаграмме, до которых мог дотянуться.

Лео сглотнул, зажал ранку носовым платком и спросил, не в силах призвать в голос достаточно возмущения:

— Эй, почему моей?

— Ты уже завязал ритуал на себе. Я не собираюсь жертвовать собой! — пробурчал Хьюга.

А между тем, вмешавшись в ритуал, он делал именно это, потому что любое заклинание завязано прежде всего на колдуне и только потом уже — на жертве.

Жертва имеет шанс сбежать.

Лео поежился и, перебарывая стук зубов, попытался изобразить свою обычную улыбку:

— Ты совсем не романтичен, Джунпей-чан.

Хьюга молча посмотрел на него снизу вверх, холодно и пронзительно, но сама эта поза — капитан Сейрин на коленях у ног Лео — внезапно так некстати напомнила некоторые из его фантазий, что изнутри внезапно окатило горячей волной, на мгновение поборов внешний холод.

Чтобы отвлечься, Лео заставил себя отвести взгляд и с притворной бодростью объявил:

— Теперь, насколько я понимаю, ему нужна девственная жизненная сила. Значит, ты должен…

— Но я не девственник! — громко возмутился Хьюга, вскочив на ноги и крепко стиснув кулаки. И взгляд у него был совершенно бешеный, как у человека, которого много раз повторенной шуткой толкнули за край.

А Лео даже не смог испугаться, так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Потому что новость была шокирующей, досадной и меняла все планы.

Это было очень плохо, и наверняка заклинание не сработало еще и по этой причине, потому что Лео рассчитывал именно на, так сказать, чистоту и невинность приносимой жертвы.

Плохо — но все же небезнадежно.

Лео закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул, решаясь, обхватил себя руками за плечи в робкой надежде согреться. Недовольно поджал губы и признался:

— Зато я — да.

И тут же заставил себя открыть глаза, с мазохистской убежденностью, что должен увидеть реакцию.

При этом на самом деле Лео понятия не имел, чего ожидать, — хотя сегодняшний вечер в целом вполне наглядно доказывал, что ожидать чего-либо от такого предсказуемого на первый взгляд Хьюги вообще не стоит. Он все равно найдет способ удивить.

Вот и сейчас зеленый вихрь в его взгляде немного поутих. Хьюга насупился, задумчиво поводил челюстью, а потом закатил глаза:

— Да сколько можно-то... Иди сюда! — и вдруг резко дернул Лео на себя.

От неожиданного движения из легких выбило воздух, а по груди, там, где они соприкоснулись, распласталось тепло, прогоняя кусачий зимний холод. Лео потрясенно застыл, не уверенный, как реагировать и что именно все это значит (хотя, вообще-то, все было достаточно очевидно), а Хьюга обхватил его за пояс свободной рукой и пояснил:

— Будем кормить твоего дурацкого монстра, — поморщился и зачем-то пояснил, очевидно, смущенный неподвижностью Лео, которую принял за непонимание: — Имитировать «маленькую смерть»?

И внезапный эвфемизм оказался настолько нелепым и одновременно уместным, что Лео почувствовал, как уголки губ сами собой дрогнули в улыбке:

— Имитировать?

Хьюга знакомым жестом вскинул подбородок, пытаясь казаться выше, и на его щеках вспыхнули яркие красные пятна:

— Заткнись, ты понял, о чем я! Его дразнит и манит сам факт присутствия подходящей жертвы, а значит, нужно сделать тебя…ээээ… негодным для его дальнейшего питания, и тогда он сам свалит! Надеюсь.

Лео недоверчиво уставился на него — они стояли так близко, что дыхание смешивалось, и чужие ресницы казались черными четкими росчерками туши — а потом вдруг коротко рассмеялся, но этот звук словно фонтаном прорвался из него вместе с выдохом, принеся с собой внезапное облегчение.

В этой нежданной эйфории он даже почти забыл про лезущую в щель тварь — но та напомнила о себе, снова плюнув слизью на крышу. Лео начал поворачивать к ней голову, но в это мгновение горячие жесткие пальцы вдруг ухватил его за подбородок, а в следующее мгновение Хьюга агрессивно прижался к его губам своими.

Они столкнулись зубами и носами, оба вздрогнули, но не стали отстраняться. Губы Хьюги оказались неожиданно мягкими, с горьковатым привкусом мяты и цитрусов. По телу Лео словно прошел короткий шок, он инстинктивно выдохнул, приоткрывая рот, — и внутрь тут же скользнул чужой язык, странно и непривычно, огладил зубы и небо, Лео едва не поперхнулся от неожиданности. А потом поцеловал в ответ, вцепившись пальцами в короткие колючие волосы на затылке Хьюги. Уж чего-чего, а смущаться он точно не собирался!

Он даже не понял, насколько замерз, пока не ощутил так близко живое тепло другого тела. Горячие струи словно стекали по груди в низ живота, медленно скручиваясь там узлом, и голова закружилась — Лео даже не понял, когда успел закрыть глаза, но под опущенными веками заплясали цветные пятна.Заклепки и молнии на куртке Хьюги обжигали короткими уколами холода, но его горячая ладонь уверенно давила на поясницу Лео, все сильнее вдавливая его в чужое тело.

Они неуклюже переступили, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, но наконец Лео впихнул колено между ног Хьюги — и они оба отпрянули друг от друга, громко застонав, потому что это было как вспышка, прямо по напряженным нервным окончаниям.

Лео даже не заметил, когда его джинсы вдруг успели стать такими тесными. Он мотнул головой и, не удержавшись, подмигнул:

— Ты почистил зубы перед встречей со мной? Я польщен!

Внутри все пузырилось и ликовало, он чувствовал себя немного нелепо и в то же время как-то очень правильно.

Хьюга знакомо нахмурился и фыркнул ему прямо в лицо, совсем не сексуально, но необъяснимо мило:

— Дебил, с чего ты возомнил, что элементарное соблюдение гигиены обязательно связано с тобой?! — он откинулся спиной на перила и выразительно звякнул цепочкой наручников. — Расстегни уже их наконец, а то вся эта возня займет гораздо больше времени!

Лео выразительно вскинул брови:

— Ну зачем же так торопиться, может, меня привлекают некоторые элементы БДСМ…

— А меня они только отвлекают! — раздраженно прорычал ему прямо в губы Хьюга и укусил за нижнюю.

Лео ойкнул от неожиданной вспышки боли и осуждающе качнул головой:

— Варвар, самый настоящий варвар, я не заслужил такого отношения, — но все-таки расстегнул наручники: к счастью, ключ остался в кармане джинсов, а не в толстовке.

Едва освободившись, Хьюга, вопреки опасениям, никуда не побежал, а вместо этого схватил Лео обеими руками и притянул обратно к себе.

Под кожей словно гулял обжигающий зуд, нестерпимая потребность сделать это, выплеснуть эмоции. Довериться, показать собственную уязвимость — и в то же время ухватить в ответ, вычерпать, напиться, присвоить себе.

Мысли путались, и воздуха не хватало — Лео отстраненно понимал, что надо дышать носом, ничто не мешает, но не мог сосредоточиться в достаточной мере, слишком отвлекали движения чужих губ и рук. Времени было слишком мало-мало-мало, они оба двигались неуклюже и торопливо, и за собственную неопытную поспешность было даже немного стыдно, но в то же время незнакомо хорошо. Возбуждение накатывало темными волнами, и чужая кожа под языком была соленой и нежной, особенно на горле.

Еще одна короткая вспышка боли заставила Лео зашипеть и ненадолго прерваться, когда молния на куртке задела порез на его левой ладони, но Хьюга тут же перехватил его руку, притянул к себе ко рту и принялся медленно зализывать ранку, снимая языком сукровицу и уже подсохшую кровь. Лео содрогнулся всем телом, дыша хрипло и быстро, а Хьюга, незнакомый, диковатый, иномирный на вид в этот момент в зеленом сиянии портала, глядел ему прямо в глаза, пристально и очень внимательно, словно что-то разыскивая в глубине его зрачков.

Горло из-за этого сдавило от невыраженных эмоций, и Лео, не в силах больше терпеть, первым потянулся к чужой ширинке, скользнул пальцами под резинку трусов, осторожно обхватил чужой твердый член, непривычно короткий и широкий в ладони, провел большим пальцем по скользкой головке. Хьюга с всхлипом выпустил его ладонь, мазнув кровью себе по губам, и почти оторвал пуговицу на джинсах Лео. Хотелось пошутить над такой торопливостью, но слова застряли в горле, и все тело снизу вверх пронзило новой струей жара, более резкого и мучительно-сладкого, предвкушаемо-незнакомого.

Лео едва не задохнулся, качнулся вперед, уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо и невидящими глазами глядя куда-то вниз за край крыши. Потом коротко простонал, когда чужие пальцы сжались уверенно и одновременно почти бережно, и, не в силах терпеть, обхватил обеими ладонями лицо Хьюги и поцеловал его снова, пытаясь достать языком как можно глубже. Его буквально трясло одновременно от жара и холода, а Хьюга коротко выдохнул смешок ему в рот и чуть сместил руку, прижался ближе, чтобы сжать оба их члена. От незнакомых, но таких восхитительных в своей простоте ощущений еще сильнее закружилась голова, Лео почувствовал, как куда-то падает, срывается вниз, в теплую бархатистую темноту, уцепился еще крепче — и отпустил.

Этот оргазм, неуклюжий и торопливый, по своей оглушительности не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Лео доводилось испытывать в одиночестве собственной спальни.

Внутри все продолжало пузыриться и искрить затихающими отголосками удовольствия. Лео чувствовал себя тяжелым, ленивым и переполненным, и далеко не сразу удалось заставить себя вернуться в собственное тело. Мокрое тепло в джинсах заставило поморщиться, а потом глупо хихикнуть в чужое плечо. О, оказывается, он всем телом повис на Хьюге, вдавив того в перила. Осталось только надеяться, что они достаточно крепкие.

Хьюга негромко фыркнул ему прямо в ухо, щекотнул губами мочку и бесцеремонно пихнул кулаком в бок:

— Шевелись уже. У меня в кармане есть салфетки, но я не могу их так достать.

Лео досадливо простонал и отстранился, на мгновение покачнувшись, потому что ноги были словно ватные. Но все-таки взял салфетку и попытался привести себя в порядок.

Быстрый взгляд через плечо подтвердил то, что он и так чувствовал: трещина в пространстве исчезла вместе с тварью. Но все равно Лео вздохнул с нескрываемым облегчением, попытался расчесать пальцами волосы, вовремя вспомнил, что руки у него сейчас не самые чистые, просто сдул непослушную прядь со лба, и протянул:

— Джунпей-чан, после этого ты должен мне свидание. Даже два.

Хотелось улыбаться — не как обычно, а по-настоящему, потому что не улыбаться бы сейчас просто не получилось.

Хьюга посмотрел на него настороженно, поправил очки и уточнил:

— С чего это вдруг?

Лео пожал плечами и метко отбросил скомканную салфетку в черную кляксу, некогда бывшую толстовкой Небуи.

— Ну, потому что ты хороший человек и приверженец правил.

Хьюга аж поперхнулся и резко рубанул рукой воздух:

— Я воспитанник клана Маршей и культист, в каком это месте я хороший человек?!

Лео, не удержавшись, рассмеялся, потом замолк, когда до него дошел смысл прозвучавших слов, и осторожно переспросил:

— Подожди. В смысле — воспитанник?

Он был уверен, что просто чего-то неправильно расслышал. Но Хьюга закатил глаза и объявил:

— Нас учила бабушка Киеши. Она из клана Маршей, родом из Инсмута. А ты думаешь, он только колено лечить в Америку ездит?!

По правде говоря, о Киеши Лео как-то вообще обычно не думал. Но он благоразумно решил, что на всякий случай сейчас эту тему лучше дальше не развивать, и просто пожал плечами в ответ.

Однако это многое объясняло. Очень многое.

Наконец поправив одежду, Лео как следует огляделся по сторонам. Комья слипшейся бумаги, смазанная пентаграмма и остатки космической зеленой слизи. Он невольно содрогнулся при мысли о том, что придется все это убирать, и вздохнул:

— Джунпей-чан, ты мне, конечно, нравишься, но, должен признаться, наш первый раз я представлял немного иначе.

— Я тоже... — пробормотал Хьюга и тут же громко крикнул, перебивая сам себя: — В смысле, сам виноват! Что ты вообще сделать тут пытался?! В смысле, зачем тебе понадобился сам Хастур?

Слегка оглушенный таким напором, Лео обхватил себя за плечи, вновь ощутив холод, и качнул головой, прекрасно осознавая, что поступил неосмотрительно и даже неразумно.

В эйфории от возможности лично провести такой ритуал он не до конца задумался о последствиях. Хотя был уверен, что Хьюге заклинание не повредит, — разве что ослабит его на сутки, но у Сейрин следующий матч будет только через три дня, так что ничего страшного…

Но при этом он совсем не подумал, как Хьюга прореагирует и как будем потом на него смотреть, даже если никому ничего не расскажет. И как безвозвратно это могло бы разорвать все то, что начало за последний год между ними расти, робко и неуверенно…

Лео выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как немного отпускает вдруг сковавшее все тело напряжение. Потому что даже если б он сегодня по дороге на крышу Сейрин все-таки задумался о последствиях — безусловно, такого исхода даже представить не смог бы.

— Эй? Ты в порядке? — настороженно окликнул его Хьюга, вырывая из усталого задумчивого полутранса.

Лео встряхнулся и передернул плечами:

— Я хотел просто попробовать.

Хьюга едва не выронил наручники, которые как раз подобрал с крыши, потрясенно уставился на него и всплеснул руками:

— А ты не мог выбрать для этого другой ритуал, попроще?!

Лео чуть поморщился, недовольный собой:

— Имею в виду, мне нужно было убедиться, что это все правда и действительно работает, что возможно призывать не только низших духов. Я даже все рассчитал, надеялся использовать энергию сегодняшнего дня. Ну, сегодня ведь канун христианского Рождества, энергетическая точка, фокусировка силы людской веры.

Хьюга поскреб носком кроссовки меловую черту и признал:

— На удивление разумная идея. Но исполнение просто отвратительное.Чего ты попросить-то хотел?

Лео закусил нижнюю губу и отошел к своему рюкзаку, чтобы достать бутылку воды. Говорить этого вслух ужасно не хотелось, потому что называние превращало подозрения в реальность… но в то же время удержать внутри давно царапавшие горло слова он просто не мог.

— Чтобы Сей-чану удалось снова разобраться со своим вторым я. У него опять обострение.

Хьюгу он не видел, повернувшись к нему спиной, но прекрасно слышал его спокойные и уверенные шаги.

— Ты правда идиот, если не понимаешь, что он должен сделать это сам. И помочь ему в этом никто не сможет, тем более, твари извне.

Лео выпрямился и развернулся так резко, что они снова едва не столкнулись носами, и простонал в притворном возмущении:

— Это противоестественно, что ты сейчас звучишь взрослее и серьезнее меня, мне это не нравится! — снова закусил губу и бросил призывный взгляд из-под ресниц. — Хотя вру, наоборот, нравится.

Хьюга отшатнулся, едва не оступившись.

— Даже знать ничего не хочу! — фыркнул он и зачем-то начал стягивать с себя куртку, осуждающе заявив: — Ты весь синий.

— Мне любой цвет к лицу, — улыбнулся Лео и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Хьюга накинул куртку, теплую и тяжелую, ему на плечи.

По правда сказать, даже в самых смелых своих фантазиях Лео не думал, что однажды ему доведется примерить цвета Сейрин. Тем более — так. От этого простого и незначительного жеста почему-то запершило в горле и запекло в глазах, и, чтобы спрятать эту нелепую реакцию, Лео широко улыбнулся, подмигнув:

— О, Джунпей-чан, ты прямо джентльмен.

— Заткнись, — буркнул тот, но без особого раздражения, забрал у него бутылку и принялся смывать мел с крыши.

Лео, все еще во власти смущающих эмоций, склонил голову набок и признался:

— Я был уверен, что ты гомофоб.

Именно поэтому его так весело было дразнить… и именно поэтому на самом деле, в глубине души, Лео особо ни на что не надеялся.

Вместо того, чтобы вспылить или покраснеть, Хьюга просто пожал плечами, не поднимая взгляда:

— Я… скорее киешифоб.

— Хммм? — заинтересованно протянул Лео, шагнув ближе, чувствуя за всем этим интригующую историю, а то и не одну.

Хьюга вскинул голову, прищурился и категорически отрезал:

— Без подробностей. И без комментариев!

Лео, не удержавшись, негромко рассмеялся, а потом приподнял воротник куртки и уткнулся в него носом, чтобы поглубже вдохнуть чужой запах.

Потому что внутри все сильнее крепла уверенность, что время — и возможность — узнать подробности у него теперь явно будут.


End file.
